


APH【立白露】肢解

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU当托里斯发现娜塔莉亚不正常的食欲之后，三人之间剪不断理还乱的爱恨情仇就变成了一顿火锅注意：食人表现





	1. Chapter 1

“您确定这是就您送洗的照片？”

在把东西递出去之前，托里斯扣住了手下的纸袋子，他假装这是交付货物时的流程，但再次之前，他没有像这样提醒过其他客人。托里斯在照相馆工作了一个多月，他接收底片，胶卷，数字文件，填写单据，把机器冲印出来的照片装进袋子，收取单据，最后把编着号的纸袋交出去，从未管过闲事，而他这会儿的多此一举，不单因为面前的顾客是一位身材欣长的年轻女性，因为她的眼睛像浸在泉水里的紫罗兰，她的金发散发出冬日早晨清冷的光，或是因为她一进门，就叫他移不开视线了。

更重要的原因躺在纸袋子里。

“我的意思是，不需要打开确认一下么？”托里斯在少女的迟疑之间追问，里面装的是照片，这毫无疑问，这儿是照相馆，尽管使用传统照相机的人越来越少，这里依旧接受照片或者底片的冲印，店主的年纪大了，他搞不懂通讯软件之类的新东西所以找了托里斯这样的年轻人来帮忙。每个打工的日子，托里斯都会先打开工作邮箱收取压缩文件，，等候下载的时候，他整理早上收到的胶卷底片，按顾客的要求处理它们，这是他今天洗出来的照片。

“是的。”在草草的翻了照片之后，对方肯定的回答，似乎并不在意托里斯刻意的拖延，基本上，她都没去看他脸，只想拿到东西快些走。

她的声音有些粗糙，和精美的脸完全是两个人，语气又格外生硬，像个男人。如果不是天生如此就是她此刻非常的紧张，托里斯察觉到她说话的时候不经意的往店外扫了一眼，非常迅速。外面停着一辆车，可能车里有人正在等她，他觉得自己的推论极有可能是对的，对面的女性受到了某种威胁，所以他也顾不得礼不礼貌了，一把拉住了急于离开的陌生少女的手腕。

问题在那些照片上。

老实说，托里斯不想给自己惹麻烦，他自己的事就够麻烦了。半年前他被穷凶恶极的飞车抢匪撞倒抢走了钱包，钱包里倒没多少现金，他却因为各种骨折以及后续不断冒出来的并发症不得不住院三个月。期间他错过了很多课，论文的死线和重要的答辩，这极大的影响到了他的课业，幸运的是学校同意他不需要重修所有学科，还给了他重新答辩的机会，这也是托里斯有空闲时间打工的原因，他已经完成了论文，只需要补一下出席率，一星期没几节课。

所有认识托里斯的人都觉得他应该去更好的地方来消磨这些时间，以托里斯出众的相貌，聪明的头脑和礼貌谦逊的态度来说，他有充足的条件找到更让人开眼界，更有趣，赚得更多的工作，任何工作都比坐在一家破照相馆里好。但托里斯认为自己更需要清闲，他乐于助人，工作时绝不马虎，但是被摩托车撞倒的后遗症依旧影响着他，住院时他用过多种效果强烈的药物，而他一向有偏头痛的毛病，现在普通的止疼药起不了太大的作用了，他没有办法长时间待在吵闹的环境里，而照相馆就很好，常常是一整个下午都没有人进来。

这个下午却和以往都不同，托里斯强烈的期待着这些照片的主人。照片都是机器冲印出来的，但把它们装进袋子编号的时候，势必会看到一些，他很有职业道德，不会去细究别人的隐私，但当托里斯拿起这份照片，指缝里露出的画面让他不由自主的一张张看下去。

他看到一个男人被绑着，金发落在蒙住他眼睛的绀紫色天鹅绒上，男人的个子应该挺高，勒紧的尼龙绳子紧紧箍住他，折叠他，他的膝盖难堪的顶住下颌，修长的双腿迫使脑袋往后仰，看起来并不舒服。上一张他还穿着衬衫裤子，下一张就被脱了精光，绳子依旧绑在他身上，但换了一种绑法，绳子一圈一圈的绑着他结实的大腿，像在腌制火腿。他肯定是挣扎过了，蒙眼布松了一些，虽然没有掉下来，但已经可以看到缝隙中透露出的深色视线。即使看的并不清楚，托里斯还是感到了那双眼中惊慌和狼狈，他突然对这个男人产生了好奇，想知道究竟是怎么回事。

男人的皮肤很白，光滑，没任何的疤痕，肤色不可思议的均匀，宛如雪花石膏刻出来的雕像，他的身材强壮，鼓起的肌肉却不是硬如石头的那一种，他饱满的身体反而给人一种柔软的感觉。这应该是个健康的年轻人，家境可能不错，托里斯认为，至少不会是需要顶着大太阳出卖苦力的那类人，从身材和皮肤状态来看，年纪或许和自己差不多……托里斯想得越多，越是毫无知觉的盯着被紧扎的皮肤和肌肉，他像是在观察某种失去生命的物件，感觉它们不再属于一个人，这些姿态怪异的胳膊，大腿，肩膀该是七零八落散开的，是绳子的捆绑才让它们如此的组合，成为了类人的一种形态。直到看到藏在阴影之中的双眼，以及从里面冒出来的反光亮点，托里斯才回过神，意识到照片里的男人还活着，他好像能从那星点一般的反光看出，在布料后闪烁的眼睛有多么漂亮。

到这里，或许还觉得这可能是某种情趣，但是在接下来的几张照片里出现的刀子斧头则切碎这种推测。下一张照片里的男人终于露出了整张脸，他确实很年轻，眼睛是紫色的，里面没有痛苦而是非常多的疑惑，他不知道发生了什么，不知道自己就要成为一块被厨刀处理的食材。在一张照片上，他被脸朝下放在一个不锈钢水池边，就是安装在厨房里的再普通不过的不锈钢水池，脖子架在水池凸起的边缘，脑袋悬空，头发粘在湿润的金属壁上，蒙眼布扔在了水池里，浸透了鲜血，显而易见，屠宰之前要把血放干净。这就是那些刀子斧头的作用，刀子割开血管，斧头劈开骨头，将成年男性分成一块又一块。

或许是拍摄者满手鲜血没法按快门，或许沉迷于屠夫的工作，没有太多肢解和处理内脏的照片，但一张张的看下来，已经足以推断出那些肉是怎么来的了。而烤箱已经开始预热了，托里斯细心的注意到照片角落里某个机器亮着橘红色的灯，他甚至可以辨认出烤箱的牌子，看出烤箱后半透明的白色窗帘和自家的那块款式相似，此时，迟来的恐惧慢慢压上托里斯的心头，他意识到照片是在某个寻常人家的厨房里拍的，砧板旁放着洗好的蔬菜和削皮刀，砧板上是亮晶晶的斩骨刀，带锯齿的面包刀在右边，托里斯记得在电视购物频道上见过整套刀具，他记得清清楚楚，电视里反复介绍一套十二把刀每把刀的用途，他却是第一次知道这些利器处理起人来也像处理牛羊猪一样方便利落……不知道是为什么，托里斯明明心知肚明这事有多么可怕，但眼中的画面确实平静得像在准备一顿真正的晚餐，浅黄的色调给人一种温馨的感觉。

谁能冷静又疯狂的做出这种事，如果单看后面的几张，根本没有人会怀疑这不是在做菜，在最后一张的照片上，红白相间的格子桌布上放着三盘菜，一瓶香槟，餐巾叠得整齐，餐盘镶有金边，桌子中间还有一束娇嫩的鲜花做为装饰。一切都太过正常，但托里斯知道这些摆盘精美，闪着油光的佳肴是什么做的，鲜美多汁的肉类还在画面中冒着热气，托里斯能感觉到那种热量，他甚至觉得自己面前蒸腾起某种气味，下一秒，那香气就要从相纸中冒出来，凶猛的朝自己扑过来，他心底的恐惧如同地震波从震源达到了地面，将震颤传递到指头上，吓得他扔掉了手里的照片。

一分钟之后，托里斯才重新思考这件事，他首先把照片收好免得被人看人，强迫自己镇定下来仔细思考，但是，是立即报警还是静观其变让他犹豫了很久。他不想惹麻烦，况且这个麻烦可能很严重，托里斯再次拿起照片更仔细的观察起来，照片的画质算不上好，肯定不是单反机拍出来的，拍摄的手法也非常拙劣，好几张照片因为失焦，晃动，曝光不足等原因变得非常模糊，看起来就像是一次性照相机的作品。

他看了又看，直到喉咙变得干燥到咽不下口水，依旧无法辨认这些照片究竟是真的，还是一场玩笑。切割的角度可以是借位，仅从画面也不能判断那些肉块肯定属于人类，按照常理来说，没有哪个凶手会胆大妄为到把如此的杀人证据送到外面来冲印，但话又说回来，搞不好是拿错了胶卷发错了文档？搞不好这就是凶手真正的目的，是他对公众的挑衅呢？

托里斯犹豫着，最后还是选择了等待，谨慎些准没错，在经历了抢劫案，有过几次不太愉快的录口供之后，托里斯是真的不想再去找警察请他们解决什么麻烦了，他几乎可以肯定，他们只会折磨受害者。这个决定让他在接下来的每一秒都感到坐立不安，便条上留言写着有人下午会来取照片，他也已经做好了只要来拿照片的人面相凶恶或是表现得不太正常就立即报警的准备，然而当夕阳血红色的余晖倒向他，背着光走进来出示单据的却是一位异常消瘦的年轻女性。

那正是他现在紧抓不放的金发少女，托里斯感觉自己握住的那双手太过纤细，这昙花花瓣一般洁白细巧的手指怎么可能举起一把斧头，她如果不是对此一无所知，就是受到了威胁！托里斯努力让自己的动作不像是意图不轨，他挡在她面前，隔开外面的视线，压低声音，“要是你有麻烦就朝我眨眨眼。”

而那姑娘犹豫了一下，突然用力握起了拳头，“走开。”她的声音就像刚才一样沙哑暗沉，语气即不像受到惊吓时的呼救，也没有害怕时候的压抑，更不是带着怒意的警告，她的话里面好像没有任何的感情，只阐述一个单纯的目的，让托里斯放开她的手。

紧接着，托里斯就感觉到了一股巨大的力量，很难相信，这姑娘的身高肯定有5.6英尺甚至超过了5.7，但他觉得她可能还不到九十磅，一个纤瘦的年轻女子哪儿来那么大的力气？托里斯知道自己不能对一位女士动粗，但他下意识的阻止她做出剧烈的挣扎，因为他要把照片的事问清楚。不幸的是，他真的给自己惹上了麻烦，他太专注于和那姑娘之间的事，完全没有注意到照相馆门上的铃铛猛地响了一下，他背对着门，更不可能看到进来的那个男人径直朝他冲过来。

在托里斯意识到发生了什么的时候，他已经被摔在地上并且挨上几拳了，在钝痛和不断变大变小的拳头之间，他看到了一张熟悉的脸，是照片上的男人，有一头金发，皮肤很白，眼睛是紫色的。现在紫色的眼里冒着怒火，强烈得甚至可以看出这火焰的形状，它们是闪亮的星子，有着铁的味道，从对方的眼里飞溅到自己的脸上，不过，托里斯很快就看清了，对方的拳头沾满了自己的鼻血，是那些血从凸起的关节上一滴滴落下，而自己正被打得眼冒金星。毫无疑问，那些拳头非常有力，让托里斯在失去知觉之前明白自己一定是搞错了什么。

*************************************

“我不记得你有偷窥私人照片的习惯。”

和托里斯说话的是菲利克斯，他们自幼就是朋友，菲利克斯是医院的护士，事发时恰好当班，他不相信有人会这么的倒霉，在被抢匪撞伤之后又被狠揍，而自己竟然认识这个倒霉鬼二十年了，所以，一得到托里斯被救护车送进医院的消息，他立即利用职务之便，兴高采烈的跑来急诊室欣赏好戏。菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇，这人倒是不坏，就是干什么都不合适。

托里斯已经将事情解释过一遍了，但他还是要重复这只是一场误会，“我不知道那是什么艺术作品，你要是看到照片也会觉得真有那么一回儿事的。”

说完他把冰袋托高了一点，他不想说话的，因为这会儿他的整张脸都不好受，颧骨那块火辣辣的疼，耳朵里则充满含糊不清的声音。但关键问题还在于他由于一个艺术作品而挨了这么一顿揍，荒唐的感觉比被抢劫糟糕多了。唯一能作为安慰的，只有检查结果都是好的这件事，托里斯脸上的眼睛和鼻子，脑壳，还有脑壳里的粉色物质都完完整整的待在原来的地方，就目前看来，那些拳头只留下了水肿，淤青和一点皮外伤，而坏消息是，如果今天晚上他没有死于延迟性的脑出血，那这张脸肯定要青上一阵子了。

托里斯觉得这事有点不可思议，或者说揍他的那个人，金发姑娘的哥哥真是个高手，自己的后脑勺至少在他的拳头和地板之间震荡了几十下，托里斯搞不懂，怎么会有人揍人只给对方强烈的痛感却不造成任何严重后果的，而自己这个倒霉蛋除了等止疼药生效，唯一能做的只有把伤处冰敷到麻木。

“肯定是个误会，但我就是不明白，”菲利克斯咧开嘴笑起来，“你怎么可能不认识那姑娘，你和她是一个学校的。那样的一个美人，就算我和你没在一块念书，我都知道她是你那儿的名人。”

菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇和托里斯同年，但他的学制较短，已经在医院实习半年多了。医院的制服不分男女都是淡粉色的，而菲利克斯的个头不高，偏瘦，脸有点女气，加之皮肤白皙又有着一头柔美的金发，反而非常适合身上的护士服，可他偏偏要露出一副似笑非笑的奇怪表情，让人弄不清他在打什么主意。托里斯倒是清楚，菲利克斯就是这个样子的，他不是坏人，最多就是由着性子抛下救死扶伤的工作，专程躲在逃生通道里嘲笑朋友出的这档子事，搞得托里斯觉着世界上只有自己不知道那姑娘叫娜塔莉娅·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，就读于艺术系，那些照片不过是她的作品，同时她的哥哥，伊万，是个一拳就能把人打昏过去的家伙。

“我是知道伊万的……我的意思是，我没见过他但知道我们是一个大学的，他比我小两级，我听过一些传闻，说他不好惹……”托里斯的脸有点红，要么是因为挨了揍觉得丢脸，要么是想起了什么人，极有可能是十根纤纤细指和一张漂亮的脸蛋，反正他嘴里的解释要比他的脸苍白得多，语无伦次的说了几句，最后低低的吐出一句，“……我不知道他还有个妹妹。”

“确实，她今年刚入学，但是学校里出了个这么漂亮，身材这么高挑的美人谁会不知道呢？你以为去上大学是为了什么？托里斯，你长得不差，也不是个笨蛋，你就从来没有想过自己对姑娘有吸引力？”说到这里，菲利克斯摆摆手，他发现自己说得离题了，急忙转过弯来，“兄弟，我知道你对那姑娘有意思，肯定的，如果对这么个漂亮姑娘一点想法都没有的话，都不用来医院检查，那绝对是生病了！我的意思是，我理解你见到她就失去了控制，但我一定要说，托里斯，不要去当罗密欧，你最好离她远一点……”

或许被菲利克斯说中了，但托里斯现在不想去细想这个问题，他的头痛，准确的说整颗脑袋就找不到一片舒坦的区域，他不知道为什么自己要遭这样的罪，先是摩托车，再是拳头，总在医院里，没完没了的检查，最后什么结果都不会有，这么一想，连心里也不舒服起来，托里斯沉默着，好一会才明白菲利克斯在揶揄他抓着人家的手不放，急忙辩解，“我说过那只是一个误会，我，我不是要对她做什么才去抓她的手的，我是说，我对她，我，我不知道她哥哥在后面……”托里斯越解释他的目的就越糟糕，他只好在自己彻底变成一个趁人之危的混蛋之前发出阵阵痛苦的呻吟。

而菲利克斯根本无视这个被揍惨了的伤员，自顾自的说下去，“虽然伊万是个问题，你已经亲身体验到了，一个充满暴力的神经病，但我觉得你们不合适的主要原因是在那姑娘身上，她也有病，他们是兄妹，一伙的。”

“什么？”

菲利克斯一屁股坐到了消防箱上，他拿出一个扁扁的不锈钢盒子，谁都不知道他为什么用这东西装香烟，里面只放得下细细的女士烟。他抽出一根点上，翘起二郎腿吸了一口，稍后才慢悠悠的回答，“进食障碍，异食癖，说得明白点，她也是一个神经病。”

“我觉得，作为一个医务工作者，你不应该和我这样一个无关人士讨论病人的病情，这是侵犯隐私的行为。”托里斯指出。其次，他并不认为进食障碍可怕到旁人需要回避的地步，当然，对患者来说肯定是个很大的问题，他知道很多年轻的女孩为了维持身材得了厌食症，最后甚至丢了性命，但那菲利克斯叫他离她远一点，把那病说得像是会传染一样就是小题大做了。

“托里斯，真的，我是说真的，不是你知道的那种……”菲利克斯匆匆吐出一口烟，就把长长的香烟熄掉了，托里斯无所谓的态度让他有些发急，他仔细的看了看周围，确定没人才小声的说下去，“我知道我不该说的，但你是我最好的好朋友，就算是违反什么誓言，我也得告诉你。托里斯，我不管你想不想听，我一定要说，那姑娘，娜塔莉亚，她从青春期开始就有这毛病了，好好坏坏从没治愈过，我在她病历上看到的，别家医院的医生曾给她开过刀，拿出了头发，发夹，硬币……病历上写的，都是她自己吃下去的。但我真正要说的不是这些，这都是小事，托里斯，我要说的，比这严重得多！”

托里斯想自己的这位朋友，八成已经把发过的誓忘得一干二净了，但菲利克斯难得摆出这么严肃的表情，所以托里斯并没有打断他，而是认真的听了下去。或许还有别的原因，只是托里斯本人并没有意识到。在菲利克斯说出那姑娘胃里的东西之时，他有一种奇妙的感觉：一个人竟然可以知道另外一个人脏器之内的东西？除了大脑之中的思想，什么比皮肉之下的器官更私密？托里斯感到自己已经窥见到了不得了的东西，而菲利克斯竟然还要说更严重的事，他应当是好奇的，因为菲利克斯说那姑娘有毛病而他问出了‘什么’，就足以证明他对她充满了兴趣，现在，他大概猜得出她的嗓音和催吐有关，那么，什么比一个年轻漂亮姑娘胃里的硬币和发卡藏得更深呢？

“去年，四个还是五个月前，他们来过急诊，那姑娘和她哥哥，伊万，娜塔莉亚，对，就是他们，那天我当班，我的意思是，我说的都是我亲眼看到的，托里斯，一个字都没有夸张！”菲利克斯言之凿凿，“那是一天下午，接近黄昏的时候，你看，我记得特别清楚，他们开车来的医院，伊万伤了手，他是在家里的修理栅栏时给铁板夹到了还是怎么的我忘了，反正他的手受伤了，缺了一小节，左手的无名指还是右手的？总之不是很要紧的一根指头，缺得不多，但也不好接，那一小块指头里的血管太细太小了，医生认为成活的机会不大，劝他放弃，最后就缝合了伤口，没做断指再植手术。”

托里斯听着菲利克斯一会儿记得特别清楚一会儿给忘了这么前后矛盾的叙述，尚未发觉那次事故有什么可怕的地方，他想了想，记不得伊万挥过来的拳头是左手还是右手，更没看到他残缺的那个指头。这时候凝结在冰袋上的水开始顺着他的脸颊往下滴落，托里斯下意识的低头看了眼，正巧看到菲利克斯裤腿下露出的的袜子，袜子咖绿相间，非常难看，上面有一只大丹狗，出自一部年代久远的卡通片。这么一只卡通狗，不管和菲利克斯身上的衣服还是职业都毫不搭调，但是这画面突然提醒了他什么，托里斯觉得有一道闪光穿过了胀痛的太阳穴。

“……我去拿一次性手套的时候正好看到那对兄妹站在角落里说话，他们说得很小声，但我还是听到了谈话内容，因为伊万根本掩饰不住自己的情绪，他正在生气。我听到他不耐烦的说，‘我搞不懂你究竟把我那截手指弄哪里去了’，他在问自己的妹妹，‘它就装在干净的袋子里，我要捂住伤口还要开车，所以我让你帮我拿着的，娜塔莎，你放到哪里去了’。对，那时候还没决定是要保手指还是就这么算了，伊万让医生给他一点时间考虑，看来他是想试试接回去的，但要命，那截手指不见了！”

菲利克斯呼出一口气，像是要讲到故事的高潮了，托里斯抬起头，但他的注意力却还留在那双惨不忍睹的卡通袜子上面，他不由自主的去想另外一件事去了。

“娜塔莉亚是这么回答他的，‘我确实把它放进了袋子里，哥哥，装在干净的保鲜袋里’，‘所以东西呢？不该在你手上吗？’，伊万有些着急了，当然，谁断了一根指头都不会舒服的，但娜塔莉亚就是扭扭捏捏的，不说出指头的去向，我就是那个时候产生了兴趣，我躲在一边，假装数着自己手上的塑料包装袋。接着，伊万又问了几次，最后，最后那姑娘才说实话，‘我把它吃下去了’，她说，‘在车上的时候，我一直看着它，那块小东西，黄黄的，又有一半是粉色的，就像一块桃子，所以我忍不住吃掉了它’。”

说到激动的地方，菲利克斯也顾不上音量了，他大叫起来，“听听，托里斯，你听到了没有！她说她吃掉了那截手指，一截手指，人类的，你明白我说的吗，手指，还是她哥哥的！”菲利克斯盯着托里斯，在等他的反应，“你说谁会做那样的事？可以想象，那是怎样一个人！”

托里斯听得很清楚，他点点头，除此之外他不知道该如何反应，他刚受到撞击的大脑正在同时处理两件事。

“我当时觉得她是在开玩笑，他们走后我才去打听的，那姑娘有时候会来这里开点胃药什么的，好吧，这事是我做的不对但不奇怪，谁听到那样的对话都会产生去调查一下的想法的。反正，最后我都打听了，她有异食的病史，她吃头发，金属笔套，很多很多奇怪的东西，那些东西，都团在她胃里，只能经过手术取出来，所以手指又算什么呢？肯定比顶针好咽多了！”菲利克斯摇摇头，但他还没有说完，“不过，她的那个哥哥也不对劲，我是说伊万，我看他的表情就明白，伊万立即就判断出自己妹妹说的是实话，听着托里斯，他毫不惊讶，只是有点生气，我觉得这股怒气也不是针对他妹妹，他大概更气把指头交给这样的一个病人来保管的自己。后来？后来还能怎么样呢，马上剖开妹妹的肚子把指头拿出来吗？他也只能算了，回去找医生把这件倒霉事结束掉。”

说到这里，菲利克斯已经百分百的确定，他的故事足以打消任何人对那个漂亮姑娘的非分之想，“我不是刻意要抹黑你这场‘美妙’的邂逅，但她是个病人，这是事实。我只是觉得你最好不要抱有什么美丽的幻想，托里斯，你是我最好的朋友，我一定要劝你，真的，离那两兄妹远一点。没错，也包括伊万，虽然这只是我的猜测，他们一起长大，他肯定是习惯了妹妹的怪癖，但谁能那么坦然的就接受自己的指头被吃掉？难以想象，不是吗？她说起来就像把颗吉力贝放进嘴里嚼一样简单，而伊万也就随她去了，他们都不正常。我说，那可是手指，还连着指甲！”

托里斯想要思考，他要消化菲利克斯这个耸人听闻的故事，他听到了每一个字，明确故事的前因后果，却对此没有任何的想法，他不能控制自己的大脑，或许那几拳的后遗症开始发作，他的胼胝体失去了功能，左右脑不再关联，一半在听，一半在回忆往事。

“……我听说，咳，说实话也不是一字不差的听来的，是我把各种传闻拼凑之后推论出来的，伊万，我在说伊万，他为了让妹妹恢复正常的饮食，太过宠她了，只要好好的吃顿正常的饭，她干什么都可以，不然谁能忍受自己的指头被吃掉……”说到这里，菲利克斯也看出托里斯有些不对劲，他还以为他是遭受了残酷现实的打击，便打住了话题，“好吧，我不说了，你是个成年人，我的朋友，理应自己去考虑。但那姑娘确实漂亮，多么可惜，你和她还挺相配的，另一方面，这说明你的眼光的很好，托里斯，就这样吧，她更适合欣赏。”

“知道我在想什么吗？”托里斯问菲利克斯，他终于眨了一下眼睛，好像从迷糊中醒来。

菲利克斯又抽出一根烟，他点燃香烟，还来不及接话问出‘什么’，托里斯已经开始了反问，“你还记得以前住在垃圾场旁边的那个老头吗？”

过了好一会儿，菲利克斯才回答，“你说这个干什么？”虽然迟疑了一下，但从下一秒就反应过来托里斯指的是什么看来，他把那件事记得非常清楚。这让菲利克斯更加疑惑，托里斯问的和他们刚才在讨论的，是两件毫无关系的事，他有点生气，在苦口婆心的说了这么多之后，好言相劝的对象却不知道瞎扯到了什么地方去，于是他翻了一个白眼，质问托里斯，“你根本没听我刚才说的那些话，是吗？注意了，我可是看在朋友的份上才违反规定告诉你的……”

“我听了，当然，我听得很清楚，但是不知道怎么回事，我一直想那个老头。”托里斯低下头摇来晃去，他在检查自己的脑子是否还正常，有没有东西从耳朵洞里掉出来，结果又看到了菲利克斯的袜子，“大概是因为你的袜子，上面有只狗……我想你肯定也记得那条狗……”

“别去想那件恶心的事，要是吐了，就搞不清是因为脑出血，还是那件事。”菲利克斯严厉的指出，“到时候，你就非得再来照一次CT，然后，过几十年，‘咵嚓’一声，你得了癌症……也可能很快，明天就得，‘咵嚓’一声。”

“天啊天啊……”托里斯没法把脑海里的东西驱除出去，那是很久之前的事了，他早该忘掉的。当他还是个孩子的时候，有个老头住在垃圾场旁边，就是故事书里常有的，那种特别讨厌小孩的怪老头，当时托里斯和菲利克斯，还有几个差不多年纪的孩子总去那边玩耍，他们要踢球，需要一块空地，很不凑巧，公园的草地被大孩子们占了，剩下的只有垃圾场外面的空地合适。虽然那老头够吓人，总冲他们吼，叫他们滚远一点否则早晚扒掉他们的皮，但几个男孩凑在一起谁也不愿显得胆小，他们还是去垃圾场旁踢球，三番两次倒显得像是故意去找老家伙的麻烦。

而狗呢，是垃圾场附近的一条野狗，不知道谁在喂养，它喜欢在孩子们踢球的时候跑来和他们一起玩，这毛茸茸的小东西性格温顺，喜欢亲近人，流浪之前可能是谁家的宠物……托里斯一想就不受控制的想到了这里，他用冰袋捂住了眼睛，痛苦的表示，“今天晚上我大概要失眠了。”

“我觉得，托里斯，如果这个时候你还在想老头和狗的事，那你肯定是被砸坏了头，虽然癌症不是什么好东西，但如果吐了就一定来做检查，好吗？”菲利克斯明白自己的这番劝说没起作用，他有些丧气，但依旧没有放弃自己最好的朋友，任何时候他都不会那样做，“不过，依我看，你应该多吃些配给你的止痛药，你瞧，上次受伤你用了不少的止痛药，我想你可能有些抗药性了，现在你恐怕需要，两倍，或者更多的剂量，但要准备好遗书，然后躺到床上去。如果没有死于脑出血，那么你美美的睡了一觉，如果死了，也是在美美的睡眠之中，那不会有多少痛苦的，托里斯，两边都是赚……”

怎么说，尽管菲利克斯干什么都不行，总说些不尽如人意的话，但他的本质不坏，至少托里斯感觉到了，菲利克斯这副恨不得撩起袖管亲手来场安乐死的样子，只因为他关心他。托里斯点头答应，只是不包括服用超量的止疼药，然后他叫菲利克斯快些回去工作，自己遵照医嘱，又待了一会儿也自行出院了。

他受的确实只是皮肉伤，托里斯回到住的地方照了照镜子，脸没有想象中糟，但也肯定好看不到哪里去。他躺下休息，医生给的止疼药起了作用，感到不怎么难受之后，托里斯觉得该研究怎么处理这件事了。他第一个想到的事报警，理应如此，但从传闻来看，这么做的人只会得到更多伤害，在这之前他只是听说伊万不好对付，现在他亲身体会到他的坏脾气了，他们之间固然有误会，但伊万可是连一丝一毫解释的机会都没有留给他，劈头盖脸的就把人揍到了昏迷的地步，谁都不能保证他不会针对报警做出更可怕的报复来。

托里斯在医院的时候没见着伊万，也不知道是谁送自己来的，一个女护士告诉他，在他做检查的时候有人帮他付掉了医药费。托里斯想，伊万至少是懂得道理的，或许他们还有沟通的机会，但自己必须先想好怎么应付他的蛮横无理，或者，最简单的做法，就这么算了？他打不定注意，应该说，托里斯的大脑现在还是乱糟糟的，他的脑海里一会儿浮现出那姑娘冷峻的眼神，一会儿浮现出垃圾场的那条狗。

那是条和蔼亲切的好狗，托里斯记得很清楚，它不是大丹狗，就是一条普通的杂种小狗，咖色短毛，垂着耳朵，总追着孩子们的足球跑，再普通不过的一条狗了。每次男孩们开始玩耍它就跑过来，好像它也是他们的一员，他们都喜欢它，很自然，小男孩和小狗，又有什么理由不凑在一起玩呢？托里斯回想起了它的触感，即使在垃圾场流浪，它还算得上干净，有几个特别喜欢小狗的孩子会帮它洗澡，所以它应该是蓬松柔软，非常吸引人去抚摸的……

托里斯感到心脏颤抖了一下，他不知道是不是药物的副作用，也说不清究竟是怎么了，但这种过电般的颤抖很奇妙，颤抖扩散开，好像有一只手若即若离的放在了他的胸口之上。那洁白的，轻盈如花瓣的手指，娜塔莉亚，他想起了菲利克斯的话，不免去想她那些美丽的手指探进粉色的口腔穿过扁桃腺挤压食道的样子……可能没有这么夸张，他根本不知道她有没有催吐的习惯，但她为什么要拍那些照片呢？或许依旧和进食障碍有关，这难免会让人产生联想：照片上的才是她真正渴望的食物。然后伊万的脸一闪而过，就像白天他冲进照相馆那样，托里斯感到自己被狠狠的揍了一拳，他猛的清醒过来，花了一点时间才认识到刚才的不过是入睡抽动，就是那种总是在快睡着时产生的从高处坠落的感觉，他在家里，非常的安全。但即使已经分清了梦境和现实，托里斯还是坐在那里，他感到异常的混乱，几乎无法思考，只觉得心脏跳得很快，胸口发闷。

**********************************

他恢复的很快，遵医嘱吃药，休息，日子很快就回到了原来的样子，没几天托里斯就去学校上课了，如果要按时毕业的话，他不能再拉下任何一节课了。等脸上的淤青消退到不怎么吓人的地步，他就继续照相馆的打工，事情过去不少天了，那块青紫色淡得几乎可以忽视，只留下眼眶周围一圈斑驳的黄色，多少还是看得出他受过伤。托里斯已经不太在意了，反正一整天都不会有几个人光顾，多数时间他就静静的在柜台的角落里，几乎不需要露脸。菲利克斯没少来看望他，就算当班也是早晚来电确认他的状况，问他还有没有在想垃圾场发生的事，这时候那对兄妹的事倒不重要了，因为托里斯毫无缘由的提起这件事实在太奇怪了，他不希望他的脑子是真出了什么问题。

菲利克斯没有意识到，他每问一次，就提醒了托里斯一次，如果他打电话来是为了让托里斯忘了那件事的话，就完全是在帮倒忙。过去他们不讨论这件事，因为它很恶劣，他们都不喜欢，但他们应该永远都不会忘记。当他们还都是孩子的时候，有一天，男孩们把球踢进了老头的院子里之后，他们知道球是肯定要不回来了，但男孩们都好奇那老头会怎么做，反正这个年纪的孩子都很擅长惹恼大人再等他们消气，于是他们等了几天，估摸着老头的火气该小点了的时候，包括托里斯在内的几个孩子偷偷摸摸的走去垃圾场观察事态。他们远远的就看到戳破的足球被挂在旗杆上，而那个老头，站他用垃圾堆出来的房子门口，他早已发现了他们，一反常态的冲他们笑。

他也在等他们，孩子们都知道，没人敢靠近，突然，老头在地上扔了个东西抬脚就朝他们踢过来，嘴里还说着，我弄坏了你们的球，这是我还给你们的，好好玩吧，小兔崽子们！

那东西滚到其中一个孩子的脚边，它是个脏兮兮的球，那孩子蹲下，就在要触碰到它的瞬间他发现了那是什么，下一秒他就发出尖利的叫声，像只逃命的兔子一样，飞快的跑走了。别的孩子凑过去，很快也像第一个孩子一样，喊叫着跑了。托里斯离得远，实际上他压根就没有看清楚怪老头踢过来的东西，但受混乱场面的影响，他下意识的撒开腿，跟着大伙儿跑出了垃圾场，这就是在那里发生的一切。

托里斯理解菲利克斯的疑惑，连他自己都不知道提起那件事理由，他说他没有想过，他说谎了，但也只是一半。托里斯的确没有翻来覆去的回忆整桩事的经过，因为那真的没什么不得了的地方，只是一条无主的野狗和一个寡居多年精神不正常的老人，托里斯认为自己没有受到什么影响，但由此产生的某种感觉却开始在他身上，在胸口，在他的手指头上浮现。

他是后来才知道那个球是狗皮做的，老头没食言，他说到做到，抓了他们中的一员扒了这个动物‘朋友’的皮。这件事也只是说起来可怕，实际上没有造成任何后果，狗是无主的野狗，也没有孩子受伤，最多是几个胆小的，从此不敢再靠近垃圾场罢了。托里斯和菲利克斯都没有看清那个球，当孩子们散开在其他地方汇合之后，某个玩伴隐晦的向那些还搞不懂发生了什么的孩子描述那个“球”，在托里斯终于明白那是由什么制作的那一刻，他感到一丝震颤，接着他的胸口发闷，身体微微的发抖，很正常，有些人吃惊的时候就有类似的反应，这还比不上他第一次坐过山车的感觉。

托里斯只是不明白，为什么他要从记忆深处翻出这件事，为什么那时的感觉又出现了，为什么他要细细回想好让自己的心头发颤？他解释不了这种感觉，或许，是长时间服用止疼药的副作用，或许是ptsd现在才开始发作，或许是那拳真的把他得脑子打坏了，或许是被摩托车撞倒磕到头的关系。他可以找出好几个合情合理的解释，但真正让托里斯不安的是，这段回忆让他疑惑又振奋，给他一点恐惧又在他心里鼓吹着什么，最后他只想明白了一点：显然，自己喜欢这种感觉。

这个结论让托里斯感到焦虑，他身上的确发生了什么，只是他不知道，或许不知道比较好，他立即这样判断，认为自己最好分散一下注意力，可惜他的业余生活没有任何新奇之处，简单乏味，连人际关系都非常单纯，没什么事什么人能分散他的注意力。挂上菲利克斯的慰问电话之后，他坐在照相馆的柜台后面对着空荡荡的店铺，看着自己被击倒的那块地面，只好去考虑自己的伤情。

托里斯还没有准备好去找兄妹俩把这件事说清楚，他不想白白挨顿揍，更不想被当做骚扰女性的色狼，他总有一天会去当面对质的，所以在这之前多了解一下对方总是好的。他在学校的网站和SNS上的搜寻栏里分别打出那两个名字，结果比他想象中少得多，叫伊万和娜塔莉娅的确实不少，真正有用的却只有一条，是关于娜塔莉娅在两个月前的校园艺术节上的作品。页面上只有短短的几句采访和一张艺术作品的照片。娜塔莉娅出现在照片的角落里，看起来是被不小心拍进去的，她侧过身子挽着背对镜头的一个男人，男人也扭过头看着她。男人被拍到的部分更少，只有半个身子和小半点儿脸，但托里斯直觉他就是伊万。

报道实在没什么有用的内容，干坐着又非常无聊，托里斯只好把照片放大了来看，他在像素中看到娜塔莉娅的双眼充满了光彩，脸颊发亮，连她消瘦的身体都充满了活力，和那天看到的娜塔莉娅不太一样，这有些奇怪，真人和照片比较，竟然是照片上的更漂亮？托里斯的指尖不经意的轻触屏幕，划过娜塔莉娅柔美纤细的脖子，他现在知道了那个秘密，关于她被胃酸烧坏的嗓子，这让他们之间单方面的关系有点特别，他想关心她，比如，她为什么这么热切的看着那个男人？托里斯的视线在她的脸孔和男人的胳膊之间跳跃，他想着菲利克斯说的故事，越发确认那就是伊万，这对兄妹不太正常，他看得出，某种特殊的情愫流动在她攀附在哥哥的双臂之中，在她眼中的闪光之中，娜塔莉亚，伊万，他们之间究竟存在着什么样的东西？

托里斯想知道，他的拇指和食指往外拨，将图片放得更大试图找出更多的东西，虽然吃了那拳，但伊万的模样他并没有看得很清楚，他只记得伊万的发色和照片上的一样，事情发生得太突然，他还没有看清那张脸就被打昏了，接着他顺理成章的想到了惹出麻烦事的照片来，照片上沾满了血与奶油的人不就是伊万么？托里斯的感到自己正抵着伊万额头的指尖一颤，他想起那双冒湿气的紫眼睛，雪白皮肤下透出来的热量，黄奶油般丰厚的脂肪，在娜塔莉亚特殊修饰过的照片中，他像个珠宝盒子，内脏是色彩斑澜的宝石首饰，满满的妆点在鲜红丝绒一般的腹壁之内。

他记不得太多的细节了，但他知道自己留下了一个的机会，托里斯的手指开始移动，他想要知道那姑娘如此热切对着的是怎样的一张脸，就在他的手掌往下，摆到了和桌面平行的位置的时候，大门上的铃铛突然响起来，结结实实的吓了他一大跳。自从那天铃响被揍之后，托里斯就条件反射一般对那声音过敏，门口走进来一个高个男人，而他过于紧张，甚至无法分辨自己是否认得他，直觉发出了警报，肾上腺素飙升，告诉他情况危险，但托里斯不知道这种时候该做什么，他只是站起来，习惯性的对着高个男人露出服务业要求的微笑。

“你好，你是托里斯？我为那天的事感到抱歉，因为我妹妹，她总是，她说话语气不好容易和人产生误会，她肯定没有解释清楚，但责任都在我，是我没有问清楚，对不起，我……”那个男人嘴里瞬间就冒出了一大堆话，等他看到托里斯诧异的表情，才反应过来，他重新道歉，并终于介绍了自己，“我是布拉金斯基，伊万，那天，那天下午我妹妹来拿照片，发生了一点误会，我……你肯定没有忘记……”

伊万没认错人，这是当然的，他要是没看到托里斯脸上的淤青就怪了，然而对着受害者重复自己的暴行看来并不容易，说到一半，伊万停下来，盯着托里斯的脸，好半天才发问，“你的……怎么样了？”他抬起了手，这熟悉的感觉让托里斯很紧张，或许伊万只是想指指他的眼眶，但托里斯似乎有预感，知道伊万试图去触摸他脸上的伤痕，一扭头迅速的躲开了。不怪他表现得如此厌恶，这只是条件反射，毕竟这些伤就是面前的这双手造成的，那天伊万也是如此抬起手，狠狠的揍了他。

伊万舔了舔嘴唇，有些尴尬的收回了手，“……之前我就来找过你，但你不在，店也关着。我就到处找人，学校里的人，想问你家的地址，我想上门来道歉的，但是，没有人告诉我……他们大概误会了什么。”他说着笑了笑，但看起来并不高兴，托里斯知道他们为什么不告诉他地址，伊万肯定更清楚，这让他的笑看起来有些受伤，好像他才是事件的受害者。

托里斯有点心软了，他原本就不是得理不饶人的那类人，伊万又是主动来道歉的，他没法表现得太冷酷。不过这又不是在街上被踩了一脚或是被咖啡溅到那么简单，心里总有点别扭，他朝伊万点点头，没有看他，只是对着大致的方向示了示意，“差不多，检查下来没什么问题，但是……”他指了指眼眶周围的黄色淤痕，“这个还得等一阵子。”

气氛有些紧张，他们都不再说话，托里斯拿出一沓单据，假装有目的的翻阅来缓解这种尴尬的局面。到现在为止，他还没有好好的看过伊万的脸，他刻意避开和他对视，一方面那种恐惧感还残留在他的脑海和颧骨上，一方面他还没有准备好，他没想到伊万会这么突然的出现，不知道该和他怎么对话才能显得不卑不亢，他不想挑起战争，但他更不会向他肆意的暴力屈服。除此之外，在看过那些奇怪的照片之后，托里斯总有一种奇怪的感觉，他说不清，就一直低着头胡思乱想，从这个角度他只能看到伊万下巴以下的部分，他心烦意乱的掀开又合上那一张张纸，实际上他偷偷盯着伊万藏在长大衣衣褶里的手，他在猜，是哪只手揍了自己，是哪只手缺了一小块指头……

突然，一阵黄光闪过，伊万不知道从哪里摸出一束花来，大概是从他大衣的口袋里，他个子高，外套宽大，口袋就更大了，什么东西藏在那里面都不奇怪。他慢慢的把鲜花递到托里斯面前，黄色的雏菊，橙色的郁金香和几朵不知名的白色小花，紧凑的包在塑料纸里面，外面扎着秋香绿色的丝带，小小一束，简单但是大方。而托里斯只是在吃惊，忘了伸手去接，他不知道伊万这样的人会用这种方式道歉，这里不是医院，自己也不是病人，而伊万的动作略显腼腆，好像他也会担心被拒绝，最重要的是，一个男人送另一个男人花，而他们几乎不认识对方，托里斯不知道该不该接受这样的一个道歉礼物。

“我应该补偿你的，那是我的错。实际上，在医院的时候我就该和你说个清楚，或是，我应该早点来道歉的，但我妹妹，她有点事，我得先去处理她那边的事，时间就这么被耽搁了……但我始终想找你把事情说清楚的，今天，今天我原本要去其他的地方，但总找不见你心里不舒服，就突发奇想绕路过来看看。走着走着突然想起来，要是你在呢？空手来也不像话，可接下来经过的只有花店了，我就去买了这束花。”伊万应该同样感到尴尬，他的语气变得急切，试图为自己解释，“它只是以防万一的备用计划。”

末了他又补上一句，“当然，如果你不喜欢的话，不必……”  
“不，不……”托里斯终于抬起了头，为了接过花，毕竟鲜花是无辜的，它们不是为了被扔掉才精心包装起来的，在那瞬间，他的视线自然而然的和伊万的对上了。这张脸似乎和照片里的，记忆里的都不一样，托里斯觉得，面前的人更加鲜活的，这是当然的，眼前的伊万有着跳动的心脏，眨动的眼睛，他的皮肤雪白，头发微卷，鼻子高而挺，和妹妹娜塔莉亚非常相似，但他的下巴方正坚毅，完全是男性的长相。那双时不时闪烁一下的眼睛里的感情无比真诚，托里斯看得出来，伊万的歉意是真的。

所以，托里斯还能如何拒绝呢，他的行事风格不支持他把主动要求和解的人赶出去，于情于理都不合适，只是第一次有男人给他送花，让他觉得非常的不好意思，他手足无措的接过花，“是的，可以，我是说，我接受，接受你的道歉。”

于是伊万笑了起来，当然，为了道歉他从进来就带着一丝笑意，但一听到托里斯的话，他才露出了真实的笑容。他笑起来就像个孩子，托里斯心想，或者这么说比较合适，伊万的鼻尖以上的部分是孩子，微卷的头发，柔软中带点疑惑的眼神让他比实际年龄幼稚，而鼻尖以下的，那抿起嘴唇，线条利落的下颌，强壮的身体只能是一个男人的，他是男孩和男人的混合体，就和他的脾气一样。然而这不是一个过渡，伊万的情绪永远都如孩童般敏感反复无常，而他的力量已经，甚至超过了大部分的成年男性，这是一种可怕的组合。托里斯还没有深刻体会过伊万难以捉摸的暴力，这会儿他依旧认为自己脸上的淤青出自偶然的误会和偶然的冲动，他不知道施暴会是一种条件反射，也不知道世上有人会把折磨认为是爱。他只是看着伊万，觉得自己从未见过他，好像这个温和安静的，笑得有点腼腆的人同那天走进来揍了自己的不是同一个。

托里斯在记忆中反复核对，他无法否认，伊万就是照片上的人，眼睛，眉毛，鼻梁，全都一致，一模一样的漂亮。想到这里，托里斯突然意识到，他记得太清楚了，那张脸，绳子，折叠起来的肢体，裸露在外的皮肤和人造的内脏，那些画面如此具体的印在他脑海中，如同看过一千遍一样的熟悉，这种不正常的谙习使他感到咽喉不适，即使不断吞下的唾液也没有用，那样做只会让喉头发痒，好像有什么要顺着那里爬上来。

这时候伊万伸出了手，没错，握手言和是基本的礼节，托里斯知道自己得这么做，但恐惧残留在他的细胞之中，他想起血从对方手上落下的气味，现在又随着伊万的手掌飘过来，血早冲洗干净了，但他不会忘记那种滋味，正如他忘不了那些撞倒自己的抢匪，剥下宠物皮毛的老人，甚至是童年抢走游戏场地的大孩子们，他们都和伊万一样，将恐惧注入了自己的血液中。可礼貌已经成了托里斯的习惯，他像个提线木偶一样伸手迎接，动作缓慢但脑子却转的飞快，他看到伊万出的是右手，五个手指没有缺少任何一部分，掌指关节上也没有伤口，如果他空手揍了自己，拳头上多少会留下一点伤痕，疤痕不会这么快消失，而这只右手光洁如新，说明那天伊万是用的是左手，这或许是自己伤得并不严重的原因，同时，完整的右手也表示被妹妹娜塔莉亚吃下的是左手，在知晓答案的那刻，他眼前闪过娜塔莉亚的脸，她薄薄的，极少张开的嘴唇，他可以想象藏于其中的每一粒牙齿，贝肉一样强韧有力的舌头……

她咀嚼了吗？她是否用舌尖触摸过断面的肌肉，翻动它，让残缺的指纹摩擦牙齿的珐琅质，细细吸吮凝结在死去血管之中的红细胞？还是直接吞下，享受它撑开食道时的饱满感觉，让带着破碎指甲的指尖划过自己的内脏？

托里斯控制不住自己，他只知道自己在恐惧，疑惑和混乱之中不停想象一个美丽姑娘的口腔内部和脏器，这诡异而且非常的不正确，他无法定义从这种恐惧之中产生的感情究竟算是什么，然而，不管托里斯知不知道自己不断去想象的原因，他也已经感觉到了那股残忍并且诱人力量。就好像，伊万的手是一把刀，刀锋闪着诱惑人使用手指仔细描绘尖锐边缘的光芒，而他的手确实白得发光，托里斯没有迟疑的时间，下一秒，伊万就握住了他的手，他的背脊不由自主的微微颤抖了一下。伊万的手掌很大，温暖的包裹在托里斯的手上，他感到指头们末端的毛细血管贴在了一起，也能感觉到在对方体内奔腾的血液，脉搏规律的节奏从那边传递到在他的心脏中，震颤鼓膜，发出轻轻的呼唤。

一个珠宝盒子，一个珠宝盒子，一个……

礼节性的握手迅速结束，托里斯松开了伊万的手，他记起过去曾听到过刚才那个呼唤自己的声音，于是他意识到了一些东西，又不敢去细想，只感觉到收回来放在桌面上的手指之间发热，因为他在桌下藏了一个秘密。他抱着那束花想得出神，没有注意到伊万并没有往后退，反而张开双手，给了他一个拥抱。

这是一个热情的拥抱，但对只见过一面的人来说太过亲密了，托里斯的一只手弯曲着，和鲜花一起被压在两人中间，有些酸疼。事情发生得太突然，他先是想着那些花肯定要被压坏了，然后才意识到紧紧箍着自己的是什么。

“你和其他人都不一样，我是说，那些人，即使我去道歉，他们也对我凶巴巴的，而你不像他们。你很好，你是个很好的人，你没对我说什么难听的话，也没有威胁我，更不是像见了鬼似的马上跑掉……”伊万在托里斯耳边说话，说得又慢又轻，感觉他好像在叹气，“我只是想谢谢你，你让我觉得自己还是能做些什么的……说实话，这一个多礼拜我过得不太好，娜塔莎去了医院……”

托里斯什么都没有听到，他只感觉到一点点的窒息和非常多的惊讶，伊万贴着他，环抱着，让他浸在自己的力量和热量之中。伊万意外的不像看起来那样坚硬，他软绵绵而且热乎乎的，托里斯体会过伊万的力气，知道他现在是多么的温柔，所以，他小心的挣扎了几下，不动声色的把夹在两人之间的那条胳膊伸了出来，现在，托里斯两只手都悬在半空，不知道该对这个拥抱做出何种反应。

他体会得出，这个拥抱完全出于友善，伊万的身上很温暖，他弯曲柔软的头发贴在耳边，说话的时候轻轻蹭在自己的脸颊上。所以这是自己想要的吗？一场和解，一个拥抱，托里斯问自己，实际上他知道自己要什么，那条狗！那个‘球’！脑中的声音呼唤他去抚摸，他想把它抱在怀中，享受它特殊的形状和触感，但他一直在欺骗自己，因为在这想法产生的第一秒托里斯就知道那样做是不对的，然而现在，伊万就在他怀里，这个散发出热量，毛茸茸的东西。

托里斯的胳膊逐渐向伊万靠近，他要做的是件再普通不过的事，当人们拥抱的时候，就会友善的拍拍对方的肩膀和后背。但是，他多么想，多么想抚摸那个‘球’，从明白它是什么做成开始，这个企图就慢慢的在他心里生根发芽，他想要知道自己的这位动物朋友剥下来的皮毛是否还拥有原来的触感，它干结的毛发之中是不是依旧藏着砂砾，盐粒和死掉的跳蚤，它的气味，它的色彩……他喜欢那条狗，记得抚摸它的感觉多么快活，那么抚摸这样的‘它’是否能感到同样的快乐呢？

这个想法让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，恐怖而又神奇，一个活生生的东西会变成另一种形状，而且能被完全拥有，托里斯甚至羡慕那个捡起球的孩子，但所有的念头都只能一闪而过，他的理智会立即将这些想法判定为危险，深深藏进心底，直至今日，他和谁都没有说过，他对一张被剥下的皮产生过异常的想法。然而现在，那种感觉又出现了，托里斯收紧了手臂，力道恰到好处的抱了抱伊万，他拍拍他的背，就像任何一个回应拥抱的人做的一样，但在托里斯的脑中的，是娜塔莉亚送来冲印的照片，一具被逐步分解的躯体。

“……抱歉，我不想吓到你，我只是想谢谢你……”

伊万还在一个劲的说，关于妹妹娜塔莉亚，关于他必须照顾她的一些琐事，他不会知道托里斯在想什么的，而托里斯更不可能告诉他，自己把他当成了过去某个令人不舒服的人造产物，他回应得规规矩矩，客客气气，显得非常善解人意，“没事，我们都有情绪不好的时候，可以理解，我理解……”

“等娜塔莎好点了，出院了，我可以带她来这里吗？虽然基本上是我做错了，但那件事她也有点责任，不，我不是要责怪她，她一直都是那个脾气，请你原谅我妹妹。”短暂的拥抱之后，他们面对面站在，中间还隔着一个柜台。伊万说的不太肯定，但看得出来，他非常兴奋，“我觉得最好让她也来道个歉，但我怕……我妹妹她有点，特别，特殊，或者说是乖僻，我直说了吧，和娜塔莉亚打交道不容易，所以我怕……”

“没关系，我会试着和她好好说话的。我想这件事不是单个人的责任，我也有做的不对的地方，所以，能和你们兄妹俩当面化解误会是最好的了。”托里斯开始整理刚才被挤在他们中间的花束，但不管他多么的轻柔，也只是让遭受了摧残的花瓣一片片的掉下来。他想他知道娜塔莉亚去了哪里，这里有住院部的除了菲利克斯工作的那间医院，只有另外的一家，其余的都是小诊所，而菲利克斯没有兴致高昂的来找他爆这个料，说明娜塔莉亚不在他那里，她能去的只有另一家，专门收治精神病人的那种医院。托里斯确实有点同情伊万了，家里有这样的一个病人一定不轻松，于是抬起头对他说，“真心希望她早日康复。”

伊万离开时的眼神和来时的大不一样，托里斯想自己多少打动了他，至少是维持住了自己一贯的形象，不夸张的说，多数和托里斯打过交道的都挺喜欢他的，很少有人会讨厌他这样一个谦虚，温柔，善解人意的人的。但托里斯知道自己的内心正在剧烈的摇摆着，他没有表现出来，但那种感觉在身体里沸腾，让人什么都做不了，伊万走后他只能干坐着，持续的发楞。

不知道过了十分钟还是两个小时，托里斯终于反应过来，他跳起来匆匆跑过去锁上门，确保没有人可以进来，然后他从桌下拿出一个纸袋来。他一直把纸袋用胶带黏在抽屉背面，那是个很难被人找到的地方。他打开纸袋，把里面的照片都倒出来，他早就看过这些照片了，照片上的主角才刚走，而现在他要质问自己，为什么多冲洗了一份藏在这个地方。

托里斯不能欺骗自己说，这样做是为了留下证据，他有机会把胶卷里的东西转成电子档案藏到更安全的地方，但他偏要把一张张的实体拿在手里，答案很清楚，为了看这些照片，为了上面这个假冒的受害者，他迷茫挣扎的眼神和他被切开的画面。就和真的一样，他再次看时依旧这么觉得，娜塔莉亚，一个美丽的杰作创造了另一个美丽的杰作，但是紧接着，他就被自己的这种算得上是邪恶的想法气坏了。

为什么要这么想，自己到底要什么？托里斯用尽全力，把照片都撕了，他要销毁自己做的事，毁灭连自己都捉摸不透的想法。然而，当他看着手下的碎片，混乱的大脑突然变得前所未有的清澈，他撕了照片，同时也撕碎了照片中的伊万，可能是技术原因，假做的切割画面非常隐晦，但经由他的手，画面中的胳膊这下是真的离开了身体，脑袋真的搬了家……

残缺的边缘露出一只紫色的眼睛，伊万正看着他，令托里斯觉得，拥抱他的触感依旧留在自己的胸口，一副健康的身体，强壮有力的胳膊和双腿，充满感情的眼睛，这就是他想要触摸，想要分割，想要占为己有的东西。这时候，一直哽在托里斯胸口叫他心头发颤的东西终于慢慢升了上来，细细痒痒的，像蜘蛛用它细细的八条腿沿着食管最后爬出了他的嘴巴，怒火消失了，破碎的照片还在，托里斯低头对着这些碎片，觉得自己从未有过如此强烈的爱意。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直很想搞被爱冲昏了头，为有怪异食癖的白捕猎的立，这样的立白，想切活物的立本身可能也有点毛病，这里可能是被车撞过又挨太多揍，脑子瓦特了
> 
> 而白最渴望的就是……
> 
> 当然问题最大的还是露，其他两个人的病就是被他搞出来的，不过妹妹妹夫还是搞不过他的，晚上三人躺在一起小夫妻对着中间的露露垂涎三尺不敢动嘴，而露也没办法毕竟一家人就家法伺候吧……
> 
> 应该也蛮开心的吧？
> 
> 毕竟有什么是一顿火锅不能解决的呢？不行就再吃一锅（作为食材的露：……


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是就这样，搞了起来……

“你掩饰不了的，你其实和我们是一样的人。”娜塔莉娅看到托里斯干燥起皮的嘴唇，下意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，她实际上是想让托里斯好受一点，但她摆脱不了自身冷酷的气势，连安慰都显得高高在上。

失败感让娜塔莉娅有点恼火，她不再看托里斯，走到窗前对着灰暗的天空，“我的意思是，你没有掩饰的必要，我们都知道你是怎样的人。没有哪个正常人会掺和到哥哥和我，我们家里来。”

托里斯两天没有吃东西喝水，伊万把他锁在地窖里然后怒气冲冲的出了门，这回他气得久了点，娜塔莉娅意识到托里斯可能等不到她的哥哥恢复理智回来开门，于是她劈开门锁把他弄了出来的。托里斯确实估错了这女孩身体里的力量，现在他知道她当然有力气举起斧头，甚至可以干出更可怕的事，而他比她还要虚弱，脱水，并且开始发烧。

“这或许不是他的本意，他，我哥哥可能只是想要惩罚你一下，但是，他得花些时间才能原谅你。平息愤怒对我哥哥来说不是件容易的事，对你来说则是致命的。你肯定要想，为什么不换个办法，像其他人一样心平气和的解决问题呢？别怪他，因为孩提时我们的父亲就是这么做的，哪个孩子不乖，他就把谁关起来，饿着他，对我哥哥来说，关起来之前还得挨顿揍。有时候父亲喝醉，忘了，那挨罚的孩子就得倒霉了。我就这么被忘记过，父亲把我关在厕所里，我只能喝水管里的水，但是我饿得要命，我在门里哭着要东西吃，于是哥哥偷偷的把食物从门缝里塞进来。我怕被父亲回来发现，就把东西统统吃下了去，哥哥越塞越多，我越吃越多……”

娜塔莉娅一边说，一边紧盯着外面的天空，灰黑色的云层越来越低，越来越低，风拼命的拍打窗户，颤抖的玻璃令人不安。很快就要下暴风雨了，她肯定在担心伊万，伊万消失了整整两天，没有人知道他去了哪里。

“后来父亲还是发现了，当然了，哥哥挨了揍，而我被命令把吃下去的东西都吐出来，因为，像我这样不听话的小畜生是不配吃父亲辛苦工作赚来的食物的。实际上，我吃得太快太多，又因为紧张，胃非常的不舒服，我想吐却不知道怎么吐，于是父亲开始掐我的脖子，踩我的肚子，然后我就都吐出来了。”

托里斯感到紧张，他是第一次听娜塔莉娅说她自己的事，况且他们现在都在娜塔莉娅的房间里，两人独处足够令他如坐针毡，他还躺在了她的床上。娜塔莉娅把他弄出来之后叫他在这儿休息，托里斯确实在这里过了不少次夜，不过都是在伊万的房间里，他连娜塔莉娅房间的门把手都没碰过一下。而且他两天没洗澡做清洁，在一个姑娘的床上睡觉实在是难堪，但娜塔莉娅强迫他躺在自己的床上，命令他休息够了再去洗澡，她认为以托里斯现在的身体状况来说他会在浴室里昏倒，而她不想把一个赤身裸体，满身是水的男人从浴缸里拖出来，费力的伺候他。

“你在听吗？”她突然回头问道，视线锐利。

托里斯慌张的点了点头，他想听她的故事，但周围的环境不断分散他的注意力。娜塔莉娅的房间不像杂志上那些充满了温柔甜美气氛的少女闺房，里面没有粉色紫色的装饰品，也没有毛茸茸的玩具布偶，只是一间普通的，甚至可以说是有点杂乱的房间，只有角落里点着的几只香薰蜡烛显出了一点女性气质。托里斯尽力不去注意挂在椅背上的内衣，但不管他有没有在胡思乱想着什么，他所贴着的枕头，被单都散发出娜塔莉娅的气味，他怎么可能集中注意力，进门的那一刻托里斯就觉得自己栽进了娜塔莉娅柔软的胸膛里。

“或许你会觉得，哦，这就是她进食障碍的原因。但我告诉你不是这样的，我吐得身上，地上，脸上都是，我感到惊慌失措，羞愧难当，又怕父亲揍我，我难受极了，但是谁被那样对待都不会感到舒服的不是吗？那几天我不想吃东西，就算吃也吃的很少，哥哥非常担心我，他拿来更多的食物要我吃下去，我不知道他是从哪里弄来的，偷的，抢的，无所谓……我知道他这样做是在关心我，可我吃不下去，吃了也会吐出来，但是我哥哥，他怕我饿死一样求我吃下去，不管我吐出来多少次，他都耐心的劝我，吃些吧娜塔莎，就吃一点。”

娜塔莉娅站在窗前，她穿着和发色相近的浅色的衣服，乍看之下和披下的长发融为了一体，外面昏暗的天空将她衬得尤为明亮，她很瘦，看起来就像一道从窗帘缝隙透出的光，然而托里斯觉得，自己面前的是一枚锋芒逼人的银色刀刃。

“我应该在那个时候就觉察出哥哥总有一天会变得和我们的父亲一样。他怕我死掉，留下他孤零零的一个人，于是他先是请求我，乞求我，但是突然之间，毫无征兆的，他开始朝我大叫，愤怒的要求我吃下去，他用力抓着我手，命令我必须服从……”

“你有没有想过，离开，离开这里，我是说……”托里斯完全理解娜塔莉娅的感受，就像一颗不定时炸弹带来的压迫感，他待在地下室时就生怕伊万突然推开门冲他吼叫，甚至不敢睡觉，固然，他可以忍受伊万的怒气和拳头，只是，知道某件事要发生但不知道什么时候会发生的感觉太折磨人了。他现在终于能稍稍放松一些了，两个夜晚累积下来的倦意让他有些昏沉，他应该睡觉的，可娜塔莉娅对他说了这么多，他觉得必须回复她，“你可以自立，大学毕业后，找个工作，找个住的地方，过新的生活。”

但是娜塔莉娅笑起来，“瞧你说的，你知道这是不可能的，我和哥哥，我们是捆绑在一起的，他害怕失去我又总是在不经意之间伤害我，而我，我知道有哥哥在，我的病就好不了，但我离不开他的伤害……听起来很奇怪，为什么会需要伤害自己的人呢，但你肯定是知道的，托里斯，他也是这样对待你的，你应该和我有着同样的感觉。”她说着，朝他走来。于是这道光降临，这利刃逼近，托里斯不明白慰藉与威胁是怎样混为一体，使自己即害怕又期待。他偷偷咽下嘴里的唾液，口腔不再干燥，他刚才一点一点的喝了不少运动饮料，脱水的状态应该很快会缓解，但托里斯却觉得越来越不舒服，热度正在升高，房间里的香味熏人，思维变得非常迟钝。而娜塔莉娅呢，她面对着托里斯弯下腰，每个动作都让他无法思考。他们凑得很近，娜塔莉娅抬起手摸了摸托里斯的脖子，上面有很明显的掐痕。

“你肯定知道的，托里斯，记得吗，你们第一次见面，他就揍了你。”她略带怜悯的看着他，然后轻轻的皱起眉头，“我是她妹妹，我们因为血缘关系生活在一起，然而你，一个毫无关系的旁人，你知道他是怎样的人，却选择和他待在一起。你想从我哥哥身上得到什么呢？”

她确实是他的妹妹，他们同样的善于将人推到崩溃边缘，伊万每一次的暴力之后都会情真意切的恳求原谅，就像是某种循序渐进的训练，他一次比一次真诚，使人在不知不觉中接受他越来越严重的虐待。而娜塔莉娅，她既不叫也不吼，神态和动作都是温柔的，反而让托里斯觉得她比伊万更残忍。

为什么，要什么，这问题正慢慢的割着托里斯，他想要伊万，毫无疑问，但那种得到区别于一般占有欲，那是彻底的，拥有一个人的身体。托里斯还不知道自己该怎么做，可能也不止这一个办法，每次伊万怒火中烧的盯着他，恨不得杀死他的时候，他就觉得自己更多的占有了他一丁点。

“我们就是彼此是伤疤，当我看着哥哥，哥哥看着我，我们就想起自己遭受过怎样的虐待，或许我们最好是分开，换一个环境永远不要想起过去，但是我们非要如此一遍遍的伤害对方不可，因为在这个家里，爱就是恐惧，暴力和无尽的不安，爱是伤害，伤害就是爱，除此之外，我和哥哥都不知道该怎么对待爱人。想想伊万对你做的，托里斯，是不是能体会到一点了？所以我变成了这样，太多的爱了，爱让我紧张，呕吐，又非常饥饿，我想要咀嚼什么来缓解这种情绪，吃什么呢？指甲，墙壁，铅笔，一切咬起来吱吱作响让我觉得自己在进食的东西……”

娜塔莉娅没有等到回答，她好像也不在乎，转身坐到了托里斯身边，托里斯不敢说什么，这是她的床，她当然有权利随时使用。

“托里斯。”她终于叫了他的名字，“我告诉你这些不是要吓唬你，我只想让你知道，我，还有我哥哥是怎么成为现在的样子的。我希望你不要太责怪我的哥哥，他的暴力行为源自于我们的父亲，我不知道这种暴戾是血脉相传，属于基因缺陷，还是他后天习得，成为了本能的反应，我希望你可以体谅他，他不是故意变成这种样子的。”

娜塔莉娅突然停下来，她站到床上，一步跨过半卧着的托里斯，坦然的躺在她身边。好像和不太熟悉的男人躺在一起根本就不算什么，她如此自然的趴在他身边，撩开他的头发，轻触他脖子上青紫色的痕迹。

“你有没有觉得，他特别喜欢淤青……我记得小的时候，冬天，父亲总是叫他脱到只剩背心和短裤，然后用皮带之类的东西抽他，结束之后，哥哥就会在火炉前坐着，一根一根的数着身上的红色痕迹，等红痕变成淤青，他还会把它们当成栅栏和道路，用手指在上面玩游戏……”

然而托里斯受不了了，他怎么可能和娜塔莉娅这么躺着，这算什么？他小声的提醒这样对一位姑娘是不礼貌的，“……我觉得，我最好去其他地方休息，我可以回家，或者，去伊万屋里……”

娜塔莉娅发出低哑的笑声，“你就不怕他突然回来，看到你没有乖乖听话待在地窖里么？想想吧，你在我哥哥的床上睡得着吗？”她安慰的说道，“你可以留在这里，我哥哥要是回来了，我先去和他说，你不用担心什么，闭上眼睛，睡吧。你留在地窖里的东西我也会处理好的，怎么说，我非常的善于处理这些东西的。所以好好休息吧，可怜的家伙，睡一觉。”

托里斯感到一阵晕眩，而后又强烈的耳鸣起来，整整两天，整整两天他都待在地窖里，他要怎么处理生理上的问题？而让娜塔莉娅去清理自己的排泄物，有什么比这更让人感到难堪。托里斯羞愧得要命，他的想要起身，但身体怎么都动不了。这不对，发烧不会是这样子的，托里斯想起自己从地窖出来后有点热度，所以除了水，娜塔莉娅还给了他几片药，说能退烧让他好受一点。那是什么药？自己的旧伤疼到睡不着的时候伊万也给过他止疼药和安眠药，两种都不是在药店里可以随便买到的东西，而是药效更强的处方药。对托里斯来说，普通止疼药已经起不了多少作用了，他更喜欢伊万给他的，他并不觉得伊万拿出那些药有什么奇怪地方，这个家有病人，有时常打架头破血流的人，自然会有各种药品，其中肯定包括精神类的药物。托里斯不免怀疑身体的异状是有其他原因的，他脑中的耳鸣强烈，娜塔莉娅低沉的笑声回荡在四周。

但娜塔莉娅分明没有笑，她默默的看着托里斯，均匀的呼吸着，不一会儿，几缕金发滑下，优雅的盖住了一部分脸，但没有遮住她的眼睛，她依旧看着托里斯，眼中透露出一点狡，很久之后，她才开口问道，“你们还做爱吗？”

“我，什……”托里斯还是能说话的，但听到这样的问题他还怎么能正常的说话。于是他闭上嘴，开始思考娜塔莉娅问这个问题的目的。

“我听得到的，你们在一起的时候，他房间里传出的声音。”娜塔莉娅又笑起来，但这次她没有发出声音，只咧开了嘴，淡淡的一个微笑，“尽管你们努力的克制了，但谁都听得出你们俩在里面做什么……”

应该是我克制了，托里斯真想对娜塔莉娅说清楚，每次他和伊万做爱，他得花多大的精力哄着他不要发出太大的呻吟，他顾后又要顾前，用上很大的力气折叠起伊万的双腿推到他胸口压住他兴致高昂的叫声……但托里斯不可能这么说，他越是表现得吞吞吐吐，就越是证明娜塔莉娅没有说错。

“和我哥哥做爱的感觉怎么样？”娜塔莉娅一直提问，她的语气就像在聊电视节目之类的寻常话题，“我只是好奇那种感觉，老实说，我因为生病的关系，月经一直不正常，周期混乱，一年只有一两次。医生说是激素还是什么的，反正，那让我失去了性方面的欲望，或者说，我不知道正常的性欲是怎么样的，我想知道那种感觉，对一个人拥有性欲是怎样的感觉，那种爱，那种爱是怎么样的……”

托里斯根本不敢去看娜塔莉娅的眼睛，他想要逃跑，想要跳下床，但晕眩一直没有消退，他觉得自己正在往某个地方坠落，托里斯似乎失去了对身体的控制，于此同时他又实实在在的感觉到娜塔莉娅的指尖轻轻的触碰到了自己的手掌。

“你这儿流血了。”娜塔莉娅指着托里斯被门锁划破的伤口，刚被关进去的时候托里斯想把锁弄坏逃出来，他没有成功，反而在一块翘起来的铁皮上刮伤了手。

“我……”好不容易换了话题，他刚要说什么，娜塔莉娅就凑过去，舔吮起那个伤口来。三片不知名的药物让托里斯无法正常的思考，他不知道这样的状况下该做出怎样的反应，他反而去想伊万少掉的那截手指，娜塔莉亚吞下了伊万的手指，现在她正吃着自己伤口上凝结的血痂，把那里舔的一干二净。

“你应该消毒一下。”她说，拨开碍事的头发，但丝绸般的发丝又立即披散开，遮住了她的大半张脸。

托里斯无意识的抬起手，他不知道自己为什么要去看手上唾液的光泽，但咧开的伤口像一张微笑的嘴，它不停笑着咧得越来越大，在手掌上无限的扩张。一切都和娜塔莉娅倒错的食欲和性欲有关，他又听到了轻笑，但她没有笑，平静的继续那个话题。

“和我哥哥接吻是什么感觉？”

托里斯慢慢的移开视线，他正在思考，却什么都想不起来。乌云已经聚集得足够多了，雨随时会下，门似乎因为风咯吱响了一声，几只蜡烛无法照亮整个屋子，他看不清太远的东西。突然又什么从他面前落下，托里斯回过神发现娜塔莉娅的脸出现在上方，她低头用柔软的眼神注视着他，她的衣服颜色很浅，或者她根本没有穿衣服，只有那垂下的金发，将他笼罩了起来。她依旧在问他做爱的感觉是怎么样的，而托里斯觉得他们正在那么做，接着，她开始和他接吻，但也不一定，托里斯是感觉到了湿润的嘴唇，但也听到笑声，娜塔莉娅的脸变成了半透明的，成了一个一个彩色小点，在空中震动，他不知道吻是不是真的，如果他们在接吻的话，他不可能看到她的脸漂浮早半空中，也不可能听到她的笑声。

而亲吻的感觉如此真实，口腔的温度，舌头的触感，他熟悉这样的步骤，从小心的试探开始到粗鲁的撕咬，和自己接吻的是伊万！他总要在唇舌的缠绵之间留下一点疼痛，托里斯猛的睁开眼睛，但是面前什么都没有，他平躺在床上，娜塔莉娅睡在另一边，趴在枕头上，姿势和他意识清醒时看到的最后一眼一样，她好像是睡着了，呼吸缓慢均匀，感觉是他们聊到一半都犯困然后睡着了，但娜塔莉娅的头发遮住了她的脸，托里斯不能确定她是不是真的在睡觉。

他不知道现在是几点，不知道那些是幻觉还是真的，他不知道伊万在哪里……外面电闪雷鸣，耳中也在嗡嗡鸣响，托里斯甚至怀疑面前的也是幻觉，直起身子，他想要叫醒娜塔莉娅问她刚才自己有没有做出奇怪的举动，又不知道怎么开口，她舔舐伤口的触感似乎还残留在手上。托里斯犹豫着，他无法否认自己的心底藏着更多的欲望，但现在他只想看看她的脸，看她是否能在梦中得到安宁，就在他伸出手试图撩开那些金发的瞬间，一道闪电照亮了整个房间，墙上映出了一个男人站立着的影子，是伊万！他回来了！

托里斯飞快的回过头，但身后什么都没有，闪光消失，周围又被黑暗笼罩，他再次听到了娜塔莉娅低沉的笑声，紧接着，一股巨大的力量死死的掐住了他的脖子，托里斯难以呼吸又挣脱不了，这情景和伊万把他关进地窖前的争斗一样，他觉得自己快要死了。

当托里斯醒来，已是第二天的早晨，薄纱窗帘挡不住明媚的阳光，他在亮光中睁开眼睛，只感到迷惑，窗外风和日丽，天空的蓝和树木的绿格外鲜艳，街道整洁空气清新，视野之内一片祥和，好像昨晚的暴风雨是一场梦……一场梦？托里斯看了看自己身上的衣服，他还整齐的穿着原来的那套衣服，再转身去看自己的身边，娜塔莉娅不在床上，被单上连一丝皱褶，一根头发都没有，他觉得难以置信，更仔细的搜寻昨晚可能留下的痕迹，最后只在床上上发现指甲盖那么大的一块血迹。

血迹颜色不深，是新的，托里斯感到心里一惊，他跳下床，急忙往外走，一打开房门他就听到有人在厨房里忙碌，一阵锅碗瓢盆的声音之后，娜塔莉娅端着盘子走了出来。

“来吃点东西，昨晚上你什么都没吃。”她对托里斯说。

她看上去很好，在做早餐，感觉没有任何问题，但托里斯心里只有焦躁，他觉得昨晚肯定发生了什么，那些不可能都是自己的幻觉，“床上的，床上……”他吞吞吐吐，不知道怎么开口去问昨晚他们在床上都做了什么。

“什么？哦，那块血迹？”娜塔莉娅放下盘子，毫不在乎的回答，“没什么，今天早上我来月经了，不小心弄在床上了……”

托里斯耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他听到了娜塔莉娅的话但似乎无法理解她究竟说了什么，他对昨晚上的事依旧一头雾水。再去看桌上，娜塔莉娅做了很多的东西，炒蛋，面包，热汤，香肠，土豆泥，蔬菜色拉……足够十个人吃的早餐摊在面前，一起冒着热气，色香味俱全，新鲜得好像都是一早做出来的，而厨房里似乎还在煮着什么。这让托里斯感到非常紧张，娜塔丽娅为什么做这么多东西？她多早起来才能做出这一桌子的饭菜？是有人要来吗？谁要来？伊万呢？他慌张的向四周张望，感觉房间里应该没有其他人，再说，伊万要是回来了，也不会让自己舒舒服服的睡到自然醒的。

“……斯，托里斯……”一个声音在叫他，托里斯猛地回过神，才发现是娜塔丽娅在说话，“先去洗个澡，托里斯，”她告诉他，“然后再来吃早餐。”

托里斯顺从的走进了浴室，他觉得洗个热水澡能让自己舒服一点，方便把事情想清楚，于是长时间的站在蒸汽中，让温度稍高的热水一遍遍冲刷身体。他仔细的检查了自己几遍，没有任何奇怪的污渍或者是痕迹，但他怎么都想不起来昨晚上的事，娜塔丽娅躺到身边之后究竟发生了什么，那个影子又是怎么回事？但是托里斯知道，要真是做了什么，不可能一点感觉，一丝痕迹都不留下的吧，他站在镜子前，抬头去看脖子上的勒痕，手指粗细的淤青颜色变得更深，他咽下一口唾液感受液体滑下喉咙的感觉，昨晚他觉得舌骨被勒断了，但实际上什么事都没有。

或许那就是梦……

不然就是药的关系，托里斯洗漱完毕，换上干净衣服坐到了餐桌前，娜塔丽娅正在给自己倒水，她倒了很多水，几乎把巨大的杯子灌满了。他看着表情平静的娜塔丽娅，突然肯定的认为，一定是同时吃下那些药产生的不良反应，昨晚什么都没有发生。想到这里，他微笑起来，对着娜塔丽娅说，“你今天看起来很好，娜塔莎，就像外面的天气一样。”

娜塔丽娅什么都没有说，她坐下来，往自己的盘子里夹了一些蔬菜，但托里斯感觉她似乎笑了一下，他们正准备吃早餐，门口传来钥匙的声音，很快，伊万走了进来。伊万和他离开那天一样，穿着一样的衣服，手边什么都没带，就像只是在外面散了半小时的步回来一样，他把钥匙扔在柜子上，大大方方的脱起了外套和鞋子。娜塔莉丽立即站起来朝门口跑过去，毕竟伊万不是去散步的，这是第三天的早晨，她唯一的哥哥终于回来了。

托里斯听到鞋子被扔到地上的声音和几声闷闷的交谈，但是听不清楚，都是娜塔丽娅在问，她问得很小声，而伊万只回答是或者不是，他不知道他们具体在说什么。不过很快，交谈就变得轻快起来，声音也越来越靠近，他们正在往餐桌这边走。

“我们正要吃早餐。”娜塔丽娅对伊万说，“都是我做的，哥哥，我有预感，今天要发生什么好事了，所以我早早的起床，做了很多……来吧，坐下吃。”她拉开椅子，让伊万坐下，然后自己坐到了他和托里斯的中间。

伊万一眼都没有看托里斯，他的脸上没有任何表情，看不出是高兴还生气，但是当他看到娜塔丽娅的盘子里装满了食物之后，脸上突然露出了笑容，“我很高兴你愿意吃东西了。”

娜塔丽娅微笑起来，她大口大口的喝水。她会把这杯水都喝下去再吃桌上的东西，托里斯知道，她这样做只是为了方便把吃下去的食物吐出来，这可怜的姑娘总有一天会害死自己的，但她不得不这么做，这是她活下去的唯一办法。

“……你就应该多吃东西，妹妹，不吃东西病是不会好的。”伊万还在劝她，他什么都不明白，不明白这病是怎么回事，不明白自己才是妹妹疾病的根源。

“是的，哥哥。”娜塔丽娅叉起一堆食物塞进嘴里，她吃得很快，吃得非常多，“这是当然的，我觉得我已经好起来了，现在我很有食欲。”

他们就像普通的家人一样交流，好像这就是一个普通的早晨，托里斯戳着盘子里的豆子，实在没有胃口，一切都太怪了，昨天晚上，回来的伊万，娜塔丽娅的催吐……而所有人都在假装什么事也没有，这整个家，包括自己，都太奇怪了。

“你看起来很好，娜塔莎，就和今天的天气一样漂亮。”伊万撕开一个面包，笑容满面的赞美妹妹。

娜塔丽娅也笑起来，她匆匆扫视了托里斯一下，对伊万说，“早上已经有人这么夸过我了，哥哥。”

于是伊万终于把视线放到了托里斯身上，这房间里就三个人，他明白妹妹的意思，但他看了托里斯很久，既不提赞美娜塔丽娅的事，也不问他是怎么从地窖里出来的，或是暗示他怎么有胆子出来。伊万等了很久，最后只是对他说，“请把黄油碟递给我。”

托里斯拿起瓷碟刚要把手伸过去，伊万就起身凑过来一把抓住了他的手，他恶狠狠的扣住托里斯的手，指甲掐进了他手上的伤口里。托里斯这才想起来，洗澡之前他忘了去看伤口上有没有血痂，如果昨晚的一切不是幻觉，那血痂就被娜塔丽娅舔掉了，而现在他洗过了澡，经过长时间热水冲刷的伤口肯定是干干净净的，已经没有办法去证明那件事了。伊万收紧的手指令他感到疼痛，托里斯突然意识到昨晚上的事情实际上并不重要，重要的是他们三人心里认为发生了什么。

“昨天晚上……”伊万试图问他什么，但才开头就没法说下去了。

托里斯从他身上闻到一股雨水的气味，他想他昨晚上是在哪里淋了雨，那么大的暴风雨伊万会在哪里？托里斯不由得开始想象这样的一个画面，伊万站在自家的屋外，被里面情景所吸引，长久的站立在狂风暴雨之中……

“昨天晚上雨很大。”他没头没脑的回答伊万，“但我睡得很好。”

伊万没有再说话，他眼睛一眨不眨的看着托里斯，又没法指出他在撒谎。因为托里斯确实睡了个好觉，他毫不畏惧的盯着伊万，他或许是想看这个高大的男人颤抖，恐惧，最后变得残缺支离，这很难做到。但现在托里斯觉得自己不需要花那么大的力气去破坏这个人，因为他通过伊万的眼睛看到了一颗破碎的心，而且知道伊万无法将视线从自己身上移开，这让托里斯感到了些许的安心，他想娜塔莉亚说的没错，自己和她，和伊万是一样，他们三人同时享受着这段虐待关系。

end

实际上，露：昨天晚上我回家没带钥匙，你们在里面睡成了猪，我在外面被淋成狗！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实什么都没有发生，都去看看医生吧

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直很想搞被爱冲昏了头，为有怪异食癖的白捕猎的立，这样的立白，想切活物的立本身可能也有点毛病，这里可能是被车撞过又挨太多揍，脑子瓦特了
> 
> 而白最渴望的就是……
> 
> 当然问题最大的还是露，其他两个人的病就是被他搞出来的，不过妹妹妹夫还是搞不过他的，晚上三人躺在一起小夫妻对着中间的露露垂涎三尺不敢动嘴，而露也没办法毕竟一家人就家法伺候吧……
> 
> 应该也蛮开心的吧？
> 
> 毕竟有什么是一顿火锅不能解决的呢？不行就再吃一锅（作为食材的露：……


End file.
